Jacob's Choice
by Twilove
Summary: What happens if Jacob never imprinted on Nessie and the Cullens moved away? In this story we are introduced to a new character, Ellie, who is the only one that can save Jacob from himself.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of the Twilight series so there's no reason to sue my ass, alright? Good!_**

**_A/N: This is just a very short preview, I've already got the second chapter written, it just needs to be reviewed for errors etc., but if I get good reviews for this I'll publish the second chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_There was nothing he could do now. The whirlwind he'd created made his head spin and yet his heart pulsed beneath his skin in fast and wonderful beats. It throbbed with joy, love and everything else in between. Jacob grimaced at the thought of Billy's expression of utter disbelief. No one knew how this had happened but no one could question it now. _

Jacob: It Happened So Fast

Jacob stared out into the sunset and replayed the past day over and over again in his head. Bella and the Cullen's had finally done it. They'd moved.

He could Still see Bella's expression, twisted in pain. Her dry sobbing was only rivaled by Nessie's tears. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Bella's body pressed to his. Although she was no longer the warm and fragile human he'd fallen in love with, she was still Bella. His Bella.

A soft moan escaped his lips. His breathe rushed to his lungs in fast and shallow gasps. He couldn't keep on the facade any longer. He was going to collapse, his love for Bella was too great.

He stumbled off the porch, his eyes were blurred by the faucet of tears he couldn't control. He walked aimlessly 'til he reached the edge of the woods and then out of now where he phased.

The sound of cloth tearing seam from seam was tuned out by the deep howling of a wolf in pain.

He lurched forward, his large paws pounded the sodden ground, his speed too fast to leave mark.

His senses were heightened, he whined at the human thoughts still blaring in his head.

_Get out. Have to leave. Now._

His animalistic instincts quickly took over as he made his way northward. Away from his family, his brothers, but most of all, away from the memory of Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**__Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Twilight series!__**

__**A/N: I forgot to mention this story would be written in two points of views..oops! But I'm starting to notice how short these chapters are! That just means I'll upload them faster.** __

* * *

><p>Ellie: Rain<p>

Ellie sighed. She'd been here one day and she was already bored out of her mind, not that she would let her aunt know. It wouldn't be fair, but then again life wasn't fair, was it?

She was laying in bed, listening to her iPod. Another depressing song began to play and she wondered what had happened to all her happy pop songs. Had she deleted them all after her parent's deaths?

Probably.

She stood up and stretched. Looking around, her room here looked nothing like her old one. Her current bedroom was painted a cream color that was just as bad as white. Two windows opposite each other framed the walls; her small bed was placed against the wall between the two windows. She had to laugh at how plain it was, but maybe her aunt and uncle hoped she would add her own personal touch to it?

Maybe.

A slight shiver ran down her back. She got the sudden urge to go outside.

It was probably a good thing too. She would go crazy if all she ever did was lay in bed listening to her depressing music.

Ellie opened the door, which creaked a bit, and made her way downstairs.

"Just gonna go out!" she called out to no one in particular, but her aunt's round face peeked out from the kitchen and answered.

"Alright honey, just don't come back late, ok?"

Ellie smiled and nodded. She closed the door behind her and breathed in the fresh air. She just loved the smell of wood and wet grass, a smell she didn't mind at all ever since she moved to Forks.

Her mood immediately lifted. It had been almost a year since the accident but for Ellie it felt longer. She loved her parents, but they had never really been a part of her life, so when they died it had been devastating news, but she didn't feel that hollow feeling most people seemed to feel. She felt like a terrible person but it really wasn't her fault. Perhaps if her parents had made her a priority it'd be different.

She shrugged and kept on walking until she was beside her car. She hadn't exactly told her aunt she was going to go on a drive, had she?

Ellie but her lip and figured she would tell her aunt she wanted to explore the town, easy enough. In fact, she _was _curious to explore Forks. Just because it was small didn't mean it didn't have its hidden gems.

She unlocked the small four door Honda, opened the car door, and hopped in.

Her heart began to quicken as the thought of new adventures crossed her mind.

First stop, the gas station.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Twilight series!_**

**_A/N: Ok, so the length of this chapter should make up for the first two! I'm still writing it in Ellie's Point of view but the next one will most likely be from Jacob's POV. Enjoy and R&R! _**

* * *

><p>Ellie: Seth<p>

Ellie pulled up to the small gas station positioned right off the busiest road in Forks, which still wasn't very busy. She hopped off the car and walked inside. She didn't really need any gas and besides, her Uncle had told her he would do that for her.

Once inside she grabbed herself a couple snacks, some beef jerky, and a water bottle. Who knew how long she'd be out?

The lady at the front counter smiled at her and asked her if she needed anything else.

Ellie shook her head, "Nah, that's it for me today."

The lady nodded, "I haven't seen you around. I'm guessing you're new to Forks?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with my aunt and Uncle. The Clapps?"

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Clapp! Of course, he's the gym teacher at Fork's High School isn't he?"

Ellie began to feel uncomfortable. She didn't like to answer questions, in fact she hated them but she knew the lady wasn't doing it on purpose so she simply nodded and grabbed her things from the counter. She thanked the lady and was about to walk out the door when a thought came to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know of any popular hang out spots or beaches…?" Her question sounded pretty lame, but it couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

"Hmm," the lady tapped the counter for a couple seconds before responding, "well there is Port Angeles…but that's a good hour away. They have movie theatres and restaurants, but if it's a beach you want to go to, try La Push. It's a reservation not too far from here."

Ellie smiled at the prospect of a beach and eagerly soaked in the directions the lady gave her.

"Great, thanks!"

She hurried out the door, glad she had a destination to go to. A beach sounded pretty nice. Of course she wasn't expecting sunny skies, tepid waters, and silky sand, but still, a beach! She grinned and hurriedly pulled out of the gas station.

The road beneath the car tires was smooth and the trees blurred past her so fast that she felt like she was going a million miles an hour. She looked down and realized she was only going 55.

"Whoa there, we've got a bad ass over here!" She giggled at her joke and for the first time in a long time, she felt _good_.

She made a turn and slowed down as the coastline became clearer with every passing mile. She smiled at how beautiful it all looked.

Sure it wasn't a pristine blue ocean with white sand, but there was peacefulness to it all that made her feel at home, content.

She parked as close to the edge of the sand as she could and walked out. She shivered as a breeze picked up and swirled her hair around. She should've dressed a little warmer, oh well.

She was about to step onto the sand when some loud hollering noises from somewhere above startled her. She looked up and saw the scariest thing in her life.

To her, it seemed like a speck with flailing arms and legs was free falling from a cliff. She managed to let out an "Oh my god!" before the speck, which she realized was a person, _an actual person_, had hit the water with a thundering splash.

She ran over to the edge of the water. What should she do? Her cell phone was in her car, or room, somewhere.

"Shit!" She was so busy freaking out she almost missed the whooping and cheering from above.

Ellie shaded her eyes and squinting, tried to make out the figures on the cliff.

They seemed happy, but _why_? Ellie stood aghast.

"What is going on?"

She looked out into the water and realized there was a figure swimming towards her. The closer it got the bigger it seemed.

It wasn't until _it_ was out of the water that she realized it was a man. An incredibly tan, buff, and hot man.

Ellie pursed her lips and tried to look away from the sculpted abs and large biceps, but it was too late. He had already seen her.

"Hey!" The guy waved at her with a huge boyish grin. His friendliness did not match his physique. Ellie grew suspicious.

"What's up? Haven't seen you around before!" The guy was shaking himself like he was some kind of dog. Ellie guessed he was waiting for a response.

"Uh, no…I'm new to Forks so I wouldn't expect you to know me…"

"That's great!" the guy's voice boomed, "It's about time Forks got some new people!"

Ellie was awestruck. She didn't know what to make of this friendly giant. She had never met anyone like him.

The guy reached for her and Ellie flinched back.

"Whoa, just trying to shake your hand there…" he chuckled and asked her what her name was.

Embarrassed, Ellie squeaked out, "Elliot, umm, Ellie. Everyone just calls me Ellie."

"Nice, I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater." He extended his hand once more and this time Ellie shook it properly. She didn't know whether to laugh though, his hand was easily 4 times larger than hers!

"Sorry for asking but, did I scare you just a little bit ago? I heard someone screaming and I was afraid you were hurt."

Ellie wanted to kick herself. How embarrassing! She hadn't realized she was _screaming_!

She shook her head and decided to make the best of the situation.

"Actually, I didn't know I was screaming, gosh…I'm sorry I've just never seen people jump off cliffs, for _fun_." She gave him an are-you-crazy stare and waited for his response.

Seth began to laugh and ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"You mean to tell me you've never seen anyone cliff dive before?" Ellie shook her head.

"Well come on, I'll show you how it's done!" and with that Ellie felt herself being dragged by Seth, who's skin seemed to be smoldering hers, but maybe it was just her own heat that was making it seem like that.

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**A/N: This one took a little longer to upload, although it's been written for a couple days now. Nonetheless, Enjoy! Read and Review please :)**_

* * *

><p>Jacob: Nothing else to do but...<p>

It had been days since his take off from La Push. It didn't seem like anyone was following him, which was for the better. Jacob couldn't shake the feeling of loss, disappointment, but most of all, hurt. Everywhere he turned, whether he was staring at some rotting tree or moss covered stones, the face of Bella would appear right in front of him; an illusion that had projected straight from his brain and into the real world. This hallucinating had to stop.

He howled in frustration.

Why couldn't he shake off these feelings? He'd taken just a fraction of this fury out on some wandering grizzly bears. The adrenaline rush and total obliteration of all the feelings bombarding him had given him a sense of complete and utter control. The predator in him had taken over; nothing had relieved him more than taking a swipe at those giant beasts. Seeing the fury in their eyes had been invigorating, but he knew he couldn't maul every grizzly he encountered. What would PETA think of this? He chuckled in dark dismay.

Maybe it was time to go back home.

He hadn't gone far though. The Canadian border was within an hour's reach, but what good would that do him? He couldn't keep running forever, but he knew going back to the reservation would only infuriate him.

How had he let her slip away? Could he have done something else? Pleaded, crawled at her feet, maybe if he'd done something other than just let her go…

No. He knew it was all just wishful thinking. He knew Bella was better off with the blood sucker, and besides, they had Nessie.

Jacob's heart immediately softened. Bella's girl sure was something. Her eyes were exactly like her mother's, before she'd turned. Her smile was radiant and as much as Jacob hated to admit it, she had that same air of confidence as her father, but on Nessie it was endearing.

Looking back he really had no choice but to go back to La Push. He was the Alpha after all.

He made an abrupt backwards turn and headed back to his Family.

His return home was a lot quicker than he'd expected. He made his way through the dense forest that surrounded Forks with ease. However, his stomach was turning in knots. Why couldn't he feel normal? He was either extremely anxious or lost in his own despair.

"I'm like a damn woman," he thought.

At last, the small red house he'd grown up in had finally become visible, but before he could phase, the thoughts of two other pack members hurled themselves at him without warning.

"Jacob! Holy shit man you've had us worried to death!" Embry's gray coat of fur looked glossy and well kept. Jacob looked back at his own fur and noticed the clumps of mud and twigs that hung off his rusty brown coat.

"Is that Jacob?"

"Jacob, where?"

Jacob groaned.

"Yeah, I'm back; now leave me alone." He was exhausted and although he was glad his pack was so concerned for his well-being, he really didn't want to talk to them, or anyone else for that matter.

He warily turned to see if Leah or anyone else other than his wolf pack was near him before he phased back into a human.

Shit.

He realized he had nothing to wear for the walk from the edge of the woods to his front door, and then out of no where, Seth appeared, shirt and cut off jeans in hand.

Jacob grinned. Seth cold always be counted on to save the day.

"Thanks man," Jacob said in appreciation. He gave Seth a tired smile and quickly put on the clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get used to it!" Jacob grinned and patted Seth's back and began to walk.

As he made his way back to the cabin he noticed Billy was waiting for him by the front door. His face appeared even more worn; was it possible that more lines could form on the old mans face?

He reached the front door and sighed.

"I'm sorry Billy…" What else could he say?

Billy waved Jacob's apology off and stretched out his arms. Jacob, surprised at first, quickly recuperated and embraced his father.

"Don't worry son, just glad you're home," his eyes were wet with tears but his smile proved them to be tears of happiness.

"Now go on and rest, I'm guessing you'll also want to shower…" He'd let Jacob go and was now inspecting him from head to toe.

Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so…thanks dad."

"No problem son. Now go, you stink!"

Jacob chuckled all the way to the bathroom, stripped his clothes off, turned on the water, and hopped in.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, think of how rich I'd be if I did :)**_

_**A/N: So I haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry and I wish I had a good excuse but quite honestly I was just being lazy... :/ Anyway, this chapter isn't too short but it's quite entertaining! I wrote it so fast, it almost felt like it wrote itself! So read, review, and enjoy. Thank You!**_

* * *

><p>Jacob: Meeting Sam<p>

"Come on Jake, you can't stay in that bed forever." Billy Black had been to Jacob's room four times in the past hour, each time his voice became less pleading and more aggravated.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and turned to his side; the last thing he wanted to do was wake up. He didn't even know what time it was or how long he'd been sleeping. As if reading Jacob's mind, Billy barked out, "It's been two days, now get off your ass and do _something_."

If the old man had been able to stand on his own Jacob knew he'd have found himself sprawled on the floor by now, but Billy was right.

With a sigh he grumbled out, "Fine," and slowly sat up on his bed. He stretched his arms out and heartily yawned.

"Good. You can go to Emily's as soon as you can…Sam wants to talk." With that statement Jacob became more alert.

"Why?"

Billy shrugged, "Beats me kid, just be careful." He gave Jacob a knowing looking and wheeled himself away, but not before looking backing and telling Jacob about his plans with Charlie. Jacob waved him off and got ready.

He was out the door and in the woods in less than twenty minutes. He undid the button from his khaki shorts, pulled them down, and put them in his mouth. With a shudder, he turned into a wolf and sped towards Sam and Emily's house.

It took no time at all before he reached their place, phased back, and put his shorts back on. He strode towards the small wooden door, but before he had a chance to put his hand on the doorknob, someone had knocked him off his feet.

He flew four feet away from the door and landed hard on his back, he turned his head, ready to pounce; a fierce rumble vibrated in his chest before it was let out as a fierce growl, and then Embry was on top of him.

He let out a grin as his thoughts of self defense diminished into nothing and a new found air of good humor took over.

If Emily hadn't run out to see what all the noise was about, Jacob and Embry would have kept up their playful banter, but her proximity immediately settled them down. No one wrestled or fought any where near Emily; she was too important to Sam, too important to all of them.

"What's going on?" She didn't look too concerned but instead smiled widely at Jacob's sudden presence.

"I'm glad to see you all in one piece." Jacob chuckled and replied, "Yea, well you know me, I don't stay away for too long." He smiled sheepishly and watched as Sam walked out of the too-small door frame.

"Good to see you." Sam nodded at Jacob, who returned the gesture. Embry turned to Jacob and said, "Man, I haven't seen in you in forever! Seriously Jacob, you gotta stop doing that." Embry gave Jacob a look of concern.

"Just don't worry about it, alright?" Jacob's voice sounded wary, even to him.

Sam interrupted them both and sighed.

"Ok we get it. You miss Jacob and Jacob doesn't wanna talk about it. So now that that's settled, I have something important to talk about." He turned to Jacob as he said the last part and motioned him to follow.

Jacob nodded and waved once at Emily and Embry; Embry looked puzzled.

Äs soon as they were out of hearing distance, Jacob turned to Sam and asked him if anything was wrong.

"No, no, actually, it's quite the opposite." Now Jacob was really confused.

"Ok…please elaborate."

"Look around you. The vampires are gone." Obviously, Jacob thought, but what did that matter?

"What I'm trying to tell you here is that, well," Sam hesitated.

"What?" Jacob was now edgy. What was his point?

"Look, there aren't any more vampires, which means we aren't really threatened anymore…and now with the Cullens finally gone, I think it's time for us to stop phasing." Sam said all this in a rush. He watched Jacob's face as it went from confusion to complete and utter disbelief.

"Are you _kidding_ me? How the hell are we supposed to just stop phasing when there's a whole world of vampires out there?" Jacob's arm motioned to the woods all around them, his voice was shaking with anger.

"Jacob…be reasonable, we can't live in-" Sam was cut off.

"You're trying to tell me to be reasonable when you _know_ how dangerous our world is? There's no way I'll stop…I can't! What if someday we need to phase back? It'll bee too late!"

Sam stepped back and pleaded with Jacob.

"We can't live in fear forever! We have to stop phasing sometime, I have to! I want to form a family, grow old with Emily…I'm not asking you to stop phasing cold turkey, but I want you to think about it, Jacob. Life goes on…"

That did it. Jacob knew Sam hated the fact that Jacob still loved Bella. He didn't need _him_ to tell him it was time to get on with life, grow out of that crush. Bella was sacred to him. No one, not even Sam, was going to tell him what and when to love.

The anger had spread through him like fire. He shook and his eyes flashed dangerously; if he didn't control himself it could end badly; it _would_ end badly.

In an instant, both men instinctively phased into wolves, their teeth were bared.

"Jacob you need to calm down." Sam's thoughts had penetrated Jacob's mind, which frustrated him all the more.

"You better leave..." Jacob warned.

A third voice infiltrated their thoughts.

"What's going on?" Embry had somehow gotten in between Jacob and Sam. Jacob's mind was an open book, and as soon as Embry had finished reading through the past conversation, he spun around and glared at Sam.

"What the fuck dude? You want us to stop phasing?"

Jacob grinned in appreciation. So he wasn't taking it out of proportion.

"You're both being ignorant!" Sam roared in frustration.

Both Jacob and Embry growled at him.

Sam bared his teeth once more before backing up and finally turning away at full speed.

They were left with his last thoughts, "Just be patient."

Embry and Jacob stood in silence for only a second before phasing back into humans.

"Shit…" Embry ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know. We need to tell the others." Embry nodded and replied, "I'll go now," before phasing back into a wolf and sprinting towards the woods.

Jacob closed his eyes and decided the best thing to do right now was to get the hell away from Sam. What could he be thinking? Sure, Emily was a factor, but Emily was young, they were both still young! There was plenty of time to think about a family, wasn't there?

He was close enough to the beach that he could smell the ocean, but he knew no one would be able to see him in his less than decent attire, or lack of one.

In the back of his mind a thought formed.

He knew why he didn't want to stop phasing.

Not phasing anymore would cause him to start aging, the more he aged, the less likely he was to ever see Bella again, but then he thought of Embry. Embry, along with most of the others, especially Leah, were dependent on their close pack. To them, this was family. This was the only thing they knew, and Jacob couldn't help but also feel that way. If he couldn't protect his family, his pack, what else did he have to live for?

He shook his head and was startled. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed that he'd strayed from his safe distance away from the beach and was now face to face with a strange girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, all the credit is given to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Enjoy :) Read and Review, Grassy-ass (like gracias in spanish only exaggerated...get it? No? ok...) **_

* * *

><p>Ellie: At Ease<p>

The sun was dangerously close to the horizon and Ellie knew she would have to leave soon. She looked around at the new friends she'd made and smiled. Seth had first introduced her to Quil, who was slightly shorter but more muscular than Seth. Paul and Leah were next in line.

Paul was more reserved and less friendly than Seth and Quil, but he was still very kind to her. On the other hand, Leah seemed to be aggravated with her for no reason at all, but she was never really rude, which Ellie appreciated.

The day itself had seemed dreamlike and too exciting for it to have happened to _her_. Seth had taken her to the cliff, which seemed like millions of miles away but with Seth it barely took minutes to reach the top.

Of course, Ellie had refused to try their crazy stunts but she was awed at how easily Quil and Paul jumped off from the edge, as if they weren't at all scared for their lives. Seeing that Ellie was never going to accept to jump off, Seth suggested for them to all go down to the beach and build a bonfire. Ellie was pleased and none of the others seemed to mind. From there on, everything seemed to flow with ease and despite the fact that Ellie wasn't much of a talker, their jokes and taunting made it easy for her to come out of her shell.

Leah joined them later that night and Ellie couldn't help but admire how tall and beautiful she was. Her eyes were calculating and apprehensive towards her for most of the night, but towards the end she seemed have let some of her guard down. Ellie figured being around so many men was the reason why Leah had built such a tough outer shell.

It wasn't until Seth asked her a question that Ellie focused her attention on the present.

"What?" She answered.

Seth chuckled and asked her if it was close to her bedtime. Ellie smiled and hit him across the head, "Ow!" He pretended to wince, but they all knew she couldn't have really made any damage.

She laughed and they all begin to talk about how hard someone would have to hit Seth or the others for them to have any kind of physical damage.

Ellie turned to look out to the ocean and realized the sun was no longer visible.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure I have to go home now. My aunt doesn't really know I'm here…" She felt silly that she had a curfew, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Awww, do you really have to go?" Seth gave her a longing look and Ellie couldn't help but feel a little flustered.

"Yea, I'm sorry guys, but I'll see you around…I hope," she nervously laughed.

"Probably," Leah shrugged.

"Don't worry we won't let you get bored," Paul grinned.

Ellie's confidence slightly lifted and she felt a beam of hope shoot throughout her body. Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

She stood up from the logs set around the bonfire and with a last wave she made her way to her car. Seth had also gotten to his feet at the same time as Ellie, which had surprised her, but she quickly recovered.

There was a pleasant silence between the two as the short walk to the car came to a close.

Ellie's gaze strayed form Seth as she rustled through her pockets in search for her keys, but as she was struggling to unlock the door, Seth snatched the keys from her and expertly unlocked her door. She rolled her eyes at him and he smirked as she got in.

There was a moment of hesitation between the two. Ellie wasn't sure how to send Seth off without being rude, even though she wished she could stay with him and the others all night, but her aunt and uncle would probably not approve…

Seth finally broke the ice by asking her when she was planning on visiting them again.

"Actually, I think I'll stop by tomorrow." Ellie wondered if that was too soon but by the look of Seth's face, she knew he was more than happy.

"Great!" He answered. "I'm glad I ran into you today though."

Ellie laughed, "I wouldn't call that running into each other, more like you scared the hell out of me."

"I did?" Seth beamed.

"Yep, you're one scary guy…just kidding," Ellie teasingly hit his arm.

"Alright then, you better get going kiddo." Ellie scowled but she was relieved; Seth made her nervous.

"Kay, See yah."

He moved a little to let her back out but she could still see him standing there, his eyes watching her, as she drove away.

The way back wasn't as exciting as her drive up to the beach. For starters, it was pitch black, except for where her headlights hit. Ellie shivered as she stole a look at her right side.

Blackness.

She tried to busy her mind with other thoughts; Seth, for example, and La Push…

Ellie reached her new home in only ten minutes. She shut off the engine and jogged to the front door, but before she could open it, her aunt was standing in front of her, a worried look on her face.

"Ellie!" She cried out, "Where have you been?"

She ushered Ellie through the door and Ellie tried to look as apologetic as possible.

"I'm sorry aunt Clapp…I met some friends and they invited me to a bonfire. I didn't want to turn down an opportunity to make friends," she shrugged.

Her aunt looked surprised, "Oh! Well…I guess that's ok, just _please_ call me next time, ok? I don't want this becoming a habit."

"I'll call next time. Anyway where's Uncle Clapp?" Ellie wanted to steer the conversation away from her, and besides, she was actually curious. She hadn't seen her uncle for a couple days.

"He had to travel to Seattle for a Gym Teacher convention," her aunt said matter a fact.

Ellie snickered, "a gym teacher's convention? Seriously?"

Her aunt nodded, "I know, it's ridiculous. He took me to one once," her aunt shuddered, "I just stay home from now on."

She smiled at Ellie, who took the opportunity to let out a fake yawn. She stretched her arms hoping her aunt would get the hint.

She did.

"Well you seem tired, honey."

Ellie nodded and added, "I think I'll go to bed now," she remembered something, "oh and aunt Clapp."

"What sweetie?"

"Can I go meet my friends again tomorrow? They want to go to the beach."

Her aunt frowned, "What beach?"

"Umm, not sure," Ellie lied, "I'm not too sure about the details, anyway, we can talk about it tomorrow." Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ask.

"Well," her aunt seemed uncertain, "I guess it's good you're making friends, why not."

Ellie beamed and thanked her, "Thanks a lot auntie! Good night." She hurried up the stairs so her aunt wouldn't ask anymore questions. Somehow, she felt like her aunt wouldn't approve of her new friends, but it was just a gist, maybe she was wrong.

As she prepared to go to bed, she looked out her window and was startled by a noise. From the high pitched howling her ears picked up, she could only assume that Forks wasn't just her home now, but also the home of wolves.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Yeah...my last chapter was forever ago...but if you're still up to for reading this story, enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>Ellie: Confused Naked Males With Issues?<p>

It wasn't just the fact that Seth and his friends made her feel welcomed and wanted. It was that she felt an unexplainable connection towards them, and she didn't know why or how. It wasn't like she'd ever met them before. They had no familial ties, nothing, but there was something about La Push that made her feel at home.

Ellie stepped out onto the sandy beach, which was closest to Seth's house. They were to meet at noon but she wanted to explore a bit, the place seemed too magical.

A breeze wound in and around her legs-wearing a knee length floral skirt probably wasn't the best wardrobe choice, but at least she'd worn a dark fleece jacket.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Ellie headed away from Seth's house and began following the edge of the forest that curved along with the sandy shores. The four foot gap between the edge of the forest and the edge of the ocean gave her the feeling that the tide could roll in at any moment and she would either have to brace the icy water or risk cutting her legs up by the barb tangles of forest shrubbery.

She looked down at her shoes and bit her lip...maybe she should just head back...

The first sounds she heard was the snapping of twigs and the rustle of leaves. A throaty growl made her freeze on the spot, but before she could run for it a nearly naked male was meeting her gaze. Her eyes were opened wide in both shock and embarrassment but before she could utter out a scream or an apology, the male cursed under his breath.

"Who are you?" His voice was even, but there was something threatening about his composure.

"Ellie," she whispered.

This guy seemed like trouble.

The male didn't answer back, he just stared. Either he wasn't aware of the fact that he was completely naked, or he didn't care. Or both...

The staring was making Ellie uncomfortable, and for the first time since she'd laid eyes on this person, she made an effort to move.

He was still staring at her when Ellie decided that maybe it was best if she made a run for it.

She found herself sprinting away from the creep, each step closer to Seth's house and farther away from those eyes.

Before she knew it Seth was holding her down. She could hear him shouting at her but she was still mesmerized and she didn't know why. His staring had made her feel really uncomfortable but there was something more and Ellie just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Ellie whats wrong? What happened?"

It took her a moment to process his words. She didn't really know how to answer his question, so in the end she opted out for the truth.

"I...just saw a naked guy..."

Seth's face turned unusually pale for his naturally tan complexion.

"Oh." He darted his eyes behind Ellie and quickly returned his gaze back to her.

"Follow me," he said. At this Ellie began to worry. Was he not creeped out by the fact that there was a naked man roaming around in the woods? Or was it customary for them to do let it all fly out? She'd never seen the guy around before so maybe he was just some streaker...

The walk to Seth's house was relatively short. Ellie's head was spinning with questions and nothing she was coming up with made any sense.

As the came closer to the front door Ellie shook off Seth's hands.

"What's going on Seth? Didn't you hear me back there? Theres a _naked_man in the woods...is that normal?" She scorned at the last part. Unless they were some nudist reservation she didn't think running around naked was anywhere near the realms of normal.

"No...well, not really. I think you must've seen Jacob..."

"So this creep has a name now?"

"He's not a creep," Seth snapped back.

Ellie was taken aback and quickly became defensive. "Ok, so he's running around naked and I'm supposed to be ok with that?"

"No Ellie, it's just you weren't supposed to see him...he's having some issues right now-" Ellie cut him off.

"You're right he is."

"Seriously Ellie, I'm being serious."

"So am I."  
>"Alright so just come inside and I'll explain to you? Please?"<p>

Ellie considered his offer and weighed the possibility of Seth being a serial killer versus the past week. It's not like he'd shown any signs of being a maniac and besides, he seemed uneasy about the mention of this Jacob guy.

"Fine," Ellie sighed, "but if you try anything funny I swear I'll kick you in the nuts."

Seth rolled his eyes and muttered something about women under his breath before opening the door behind him.

What was it about Seth that made her feel so protected? It couldn't be those dark puppy dog eyes or that large boyish grin, and it certainly wasn't those large biceps of his...

Ellie felt herself blushing so she quickly turned away.

Instead she tried to focus her attention on Seth's living quarters. He lived in a very cozy house. The furniture seemed a little worn out but the decorations were all very earthy and warm. She felt at ease.

"So..." She toyed with her question.

"Are you planning on telling me what's going on any time soon?"

"Yeah, just be patient." His back was turned to her and he was rummaging around the cupboards.

Typical male.

He turned around, his mouth full of some type of bread.

"Want somefin to eat?" He made an effort to swallow and grinned back at her with pieces of food stuck to his lips.

"Gross Seth!" She gave him a teasing smile and shook her head.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." He shrugged matter-of-factly and continued with his hunt for food.

Ellie scoffed and walked over to him.

"So yeah, enough with this teasing, or whatever you're doing. I know you're just trying to distract me. I'm not stupid."  
>"Huh," Seth answered, "that's pretty debatable." One look at Ellie's annoyed expression and he burst out laughing, and in the process splaying little bits of food all over Ellie's face."<p>

"Ewww, sick!" That only made Seth laugh harder.

Through the commotion neither had heard the door quietly opening. It wasn't until Jacob spoke that all traces of laughter and teasing halted to a stop.


	8. Chapter 8

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its respective characters.**_

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Jacob: Spacy<p>

He wasn't sure whether what he was feeling was normal or not. The young woman staring back at him was a complete and total stranger. There was nothing about her face that gave away any past encounters, and yet he could _feel_ that he _had_ in fact known her…once. Maybe.

His heart was pounding and he felt rooted to the spot. She watched him back, shocked. If he could just move and touch her…or something. Maybe have her speak her name?

"Who are you?" The question came out more harshly than Jacob wanted it to, but it was too late.

"Ellie," she had said.

"Ellie," Jacob thought.

Suddenly, the area around him looked blurry and Jacob began feeling sick, but not physically. His chest felt empty and he _knew_, he just knew that whoever _she_ was, was the only thing that could make him feel better. Whole.

The next thing he knew, the young woman began to run.

"No wait," his voice was rough and low. He took a step forward but something was holding him back. A feeling.

She wasn't ready for him.

He staggered out of the forestry and began to unconsciously walk towards Seth's house.

He knew what was going on. There was no question that what had just happened was going to change him. Change everything.

But why? This was unordinary. She was not Quileute—or at least her complexion didn't give out any hints of having any kind of Native American blood in her.

Her stare had been uncertain and scared. Electric blue eyes that pierced him with emotions he had no right to be giving her stabbed at his core. He shook his head and muttered to himself, "I need to see her…apologize…"

He gave another staggering step towards Seth's house when someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Man, are you ok?" It was Embry.

"Yeah, I think so. I just gotta go find someone." Jacob's voice was barely a murmur and he tried to take another step but Embry's grip was iron.

"Uh, not like that you're not."

Jacob turned and gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're naked Jacob." Embry gave a nervous chuckle and signaled him to stay put.

"I dropped my shorts over here…somewhere. Let me just move this stupid—ahh ha, found it!" He beamed at Jacob and came running back.

"Here," he shoved the basketball shorts at Jacob and turned away, "you gotta at least look decent if you're gonna talk to someone other than the pack."

Jacob nodded and put them on.

"What about you? Do you have an extra pair?"

"Who cares? I like roaming around in my birthday suit," Embry grinned, "living young, wild, and free, right?" He laughed loudly and gave Jacob a pat on the back. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned his head back towards Seth's house.

"Ok well, I'll meet up with you in a bit. We need to discuss…" but Jacob couldn't remember what was so important before_ her_.

"We'll just talk later, ok?" Embry gave Jacob a weird look and nodded.

"Alright man, whatever you say. Just find me in the woods, ok?" Jacob nodded once and began walking away.

Jacob needed to talk to this girl and somehow he knew she was at Seth's.

He gave out an unconscious growl.

* * *

><p>The small home finally became visible and before Jacob knew it, he was inside.<p>

Laughter drifted towards him and he turned towards the direction of the noise. Her laugh was mesmerizing, it took all the strength he had not to stand there and just listen to it, but he had things to figure out, people to talk to.

He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder than was necessary.

"We need to talk."

Both Seth and Ellie's laughter came to an abrupt halt. The ambiguous question hung in the air, until Jacob turned his eyes towards Seth.

Seth's face turned pale and he turned to the young woman and whispered to her to stay put.

Jacob felt a burning in his throat and he clenched his fists. Seth had no right to tell her what to do. If she was going to listen to anyone, it would be him! But Jacob needed to control his emotions for now. It would be unwise to scare her even further away.

Once outside Jacob turned to Seth and spoke very clearly.

"I've imprinted Seth…and I think you know who it is."

Seth nodded slowly and answered him with a simple, "Yes." His eyes were adverting away from Jacob's who knew what was going on.

"You can't Seth."

"I know," Seth whispered, "I know..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I do not profit from it either.**_

_**A/N: Ok, so I feel like this story started out slow and now it's going a little too fast...any thoughts, suggestions? Anyway, this chapter takes a bit of a drastic turn...Enjoy :)**_

_**Oh, in my last chapter I said "adverting," I meant to say "averting." Sorry!**_

* * *

><p>The night eased itself into calmness. Jacob was sitting on his front porch with the outside lights completely turned off, but it didn't matter because he could still see. He raised his head up as something in the forest stirred, froze, and stirred again.<p>

"Animals," Jacob mumbled to himself.

He stood up and stretched, all the while thinking about what had happened today.

He just couldn't believe it. He'd finally imprinted on someone and it felt…different. It wasn't that he didn't want to protect this girl, Ellie, and it wasn't that he didn't want to get to know her. She, however, was the one with the problem.

Before entering the house Jacob had felt uneasy, like someone was standing in his way. The instant he met Seth's eyes, he knew that roadblock was Seth. He was falling in love with Ellie, and Ellie? Well, she would eventually accept Jacob but he could feel Ellie's affection towards Seth.

Jacob groaned. Could it be that the whole Edward, Bella, and Jacob triangle would repeat itself once more?

He shook his head and thought, "No." Jacob had to stop it before it got any worse. Seth had to know his place; he had to know he couldn't stand in the way of an imprint. Or so Jacob hoped.

Jacob inhaled deeply and gave out a large sigh. It had been a long day; maybe it was time to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jacob awoke with a start. Something was stirring out beyond his house and this something was not an animal.<p>

"Ellie," he muttered.

Jacob jumped out of bed and quickly found a pair of basketball shorts. He headed towards the bathroom and splashed water on his face whilst making a grab for his toothbrush. Once his mouth was rinsed and his appearance seemed acceptable, he sprinted out to where the noise was coming from

Hoping it wasn't too late, Jacob quietly shut the front door behind him and began perking his ears up in alertness.

That same thud, thud, of sneakers hitting the sand reached his ears and he began to run once more.

In the back of his mind Jacob wasn't sure whether this feeling of certainty, that whoever was running just beyond his vision was indeed Ellie, was part of the imprint or of him finally going crazy.

Not exactly minding either outcome, Jacob began to slow down as a slim female figure met his sights.

His steps turned cautious and for the first time, he questioned Ellie's purpose of being in La Push so early in the morning. He guessed it couldn't be later than 6 a.m.

Not wanting to cause any attention for himself, he trailed behind her 100 meters or so before she finally came to a stop.

"Seth?"

At first, Jacob wasn't sure if he'd heard right, but as the figure that stepped out of the brush slowly came into view, Jacob's fists clenched and he knew he wasn't just hearing things.

Seth gave a couple furtive looks behind him before embracing Ellie.

"You're alone, right?" His voice betrayed a hint of anxiety, or was it fear? Jacob's jaw clenched and he thought to himself that if Seth weren't already scared, he would be.

"Yes," Ellie breathed, "what's going on Seth? You and Jacob," she hesitated at the sound of his name, but continued, "were outside for a long time. What did he say to you?"

From the distance, Jacob couldn't exactly make out the expression on Seth's face, but his next words were enough to make Jacob reveal himself.

"Nothing. Like I said, he has some issues to get through." There was a pause before Seth continued.

"Listen to me Ellie, Jacob is my friend, but," Jacob could hear him swallow- why was Seth so oblivious? Couldn't he sense Jacob's presence? Jacob figured he was too preoccupied with the fabrications of his story that nothing else mattered.

"You have to be careful with him, ok?"

Throughout Seth's broken up speech, Jacob had not forgotten Ellie, but her soundless presence and his limited view of both individuals made it hard for him to deduce what they were _really_ thinking. After years of playing cat and mouse games with enemies, friends and Bella, Jacob had gotten pretty good at determining what people _weren't_ saying.

"What are you talking about? I don't even _know_ Jacob. Is he like, mentally handicapped?" At that, Jacob couldn't help but snicker. Seth's head snapped towards his direction and Jacob quickly crouched behind a massive tree.

"Shit," Jacob thought. Even though he was furious that Seth would go behind his back like this, he still wanted to see where this little warning of Seth's was going.

"What did you hear?" Ellie's voice was hushed and fearful. No one said anything for what Jacob thought was an eternity, until Seth interrupted the silence.

"I thought I heard…something. Must have imagined it..." They began to speak in hushed voices, ones that even Jacob's impeccable hearing couldn't make out.

Jacob pursed his lips and figured he'd heard enough. Although he was tempted to peek out from the tree's massive trunk, he didn't want to give himself away, for Ellie's benefit.

Bounding back to where he had come from, he slowed down as he neared his house.

"How could this be?" Jacob thought.

"Seth was his friend, his _brother_. How could he betray him like this?" What he had done was inexcusable and Jacob had no choice but to make him pay.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn._

_A/N: This is a very short chapter, I know, but I already have the general blue prints of the next chapter so I should be updating soon. As always, thank you for your reviews. :)_

* * *

><p>Ellie: Everything and Everyone Has Issues<p>

There was nothing to do but wait. Seth had given her the exact instructions she would follow, and although she disliked being told what to do, it wasn't so bad being instructed by Seth.

She thought back to the change in his mood after his little talk with Jacob. Poor Seth had look so deflated and put out. Ellie could only guess that it had something to do with what Jacob had said to him.

And who was this Jacob, anyway? Why did he look at her with such intensity and sadness? As far as she was concerned, she had done nothing to him. Well, except for maybe witnessed him in his birthday suit…

A blush crept onto Ellie's face and she furiously murmured to her self, "What is wrong with these Quileute men?"

She sighed and reached for her cell phone. She pressed a random button and the small device lit up.

It was almost five in the morning. She cursed under her breath and jumped out of bed. She'd lost track of time and Seth would probably think she was bailing out on him!

As quickly and quietly as she could, she hurried down the stairs and gently turned the door handle. Once it was open just enough for her to squirm her way out, she sucked in her breath and inched out the door. Closing the door behind her, she ran to her car and pulled out of her drive way.

* * *

><p>It was done…she was confused. Ellie paced back and forth just outside the La Push reservation limits. It had only been about twenty minutes since Seth had left her and the aftermath of their conversation still clung to her thoughts.<p>

She didn't know whether to be grateful or suspicious to Seth's warnings towards Jacob. Sure he wasn't the most friendly of people –or so she figured considering the last couple times she'd seen him – but how could she "be careful with him" if they'd barely spoken to each other on their less than lucky encounter?

Ellie sighed and shook her head. How did La Push go from being a place of fun and retreat to a place of secrets and doubt? She wanted to believe that Seth had her best intentions at heart, but she couldn't be completely sure until she spoke to Jacob himself. She couldn't just blindly follow his instructions, even if Seth had been a great friend.

"Ok," she said to herself, "at seven or eight, I'll go over to Jacob's house and talk to him…it won't be anything serious – I just want to get to know him is all…"

She steadied herself against her car and let out a sigh as a way to relieve her anxiety. There was nothing to be afraid of right? She bit her lip as the previous conversation with Seth lay heavy on her conscious. Seth wouldn't have to know…and even he did find out, it's not like he was her boss or anything.

Ellie _humphed_ in defiance and walked to her car. She opened the door and gingerly stepped inside. She figured she might as well pass the time – it was only six a.m.

As she turned the keys to her car, put it on drive, and pressed on the gas peddle, she couldn't help feel that maybe Seth's warnings were bridled with jealousy and selfishness. The thought made her uneasy and she began to wonder if what Seth saw between them was more than what she had put in.

Her stomach churned and Ellie wasn't sure if it was due to apprehension or because she was hungry.

She dismissed the latter and made her way to the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_**

**_A/N: Here's the update I promised ya'll! Not gonna lie, I'm pretty proud I updated so fast lol. Anyway, Enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p>Ellie: A Battle Lost<p>

The morning sun glowed bright on her dark coffee colored hair. Ellie stared out into the ocean; her face was composed into a slight frown. Her thoughts were more or less the same as they'd been the last hour or so, but instead of feeling confused over the past events, she felt a sense of dread enclosing at her chest.

The grip she had on her phone tightened and she tried to put off looking at the time until the small vibrations emitting off of the tiny device startled her.

Her questioning look quickly turned knowing as her aunt's name splayed itself across the screen.

She pressed the send button and winced as her aunt began to interrogate her on her whereabouts.

"I wake up and you're not even home! The car is gone and you don't even have the decency to leave me a note?"

Ellie tried not to sigh and so she explained as calmly as possible that she felt like going on a run – she looked down at her apparel and noted that jeans weren't exactly the best running bottoms. She would have to figure something out.

"S_till,"_ her aunt said, clearly agitated, "I think I deserve a heads up; you can't just go off on your own and expect me not to notice."

"I'm sorry…I'll leave a note or send you a text next time…" Her plans for the day would be ruined if her aunt made her go home right away, but deep inside she couldn't help but hope her plans would be cut short.

"Fine," her aunt responded, Ellie's heart sank, "keep on exercising, or whatever you're doing. Just be sure to come home before lunch." Ellie bit her lip and nodded before remembering she was speaking to her through the phone.

"Yea, don't worry, I'll be home earlier than that."

"Alright then, be careful Ellie," her aunt's tone was gentler than before and Ellie couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"I will. See ya." The conversation ended and Ellie pressed the end button with a sigh. She'd been so caught up in her situation that she'd completely forgotten the fact that she was a teenager, an _orphaned_ teenager, living at her aunt and uncle's house.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ellie snapped her head towards the noise and she gave out a light gasp. The figure beside her was none other than Jacob.

"How long have you been standing there?" She snapped at him. Her surprise was quickly turning into anger.

"Not too long," he shrugged. The corners of his mouth were turned slightly up but his eyes bore into her with a force that made Ellie step back just a bit.

"Whatever, it's rude to listen in on people's conversations you know." She made it a point to turn her face away from him. Those eyes were yet again making her feel uncomfortable.

"And how do you know that? Maybe I was just trying to enjoy the morning sun – you're not the only one that enjoys going on early-morning runs." His tone was mocking, but she kept her eyes away from his face. Yet, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment.

"So you were eavesdropping."

"Yea…I guess I was." Jacob said softly.

Ellie shook her head and turned back around to face him.

"Ok well I'm done talking to you. Bye." She was furious at herself for almost disregarding Seth's earlier warnings. Of course he meant her well, why hadn't she accepted that fact and moved on?

She turned on her heel and stomped her way back to her car. The thought that she was _this_ close to going over to Jacob's and attempting to make conversation seemed like an almost laughable prospect to her now.

Ellie had barely taken five steps before she heard Jacob's call.

"Wait! Ellie!" She stopped on her tracks. He knew her name? Of course he did…she had given it to him that first time they'd met.

She could hear his footsteps reaching her; she hesitated before she resumed her defiant walking.

"Seriously, wait up Ellie. We need to talk." Ellie's anger bubbled over. She turned around and spat out the next words.

"_We_ don't need to talk about anything Jacob. _We _don't even know each other and quite honestly _I_ don't really care too."

The hurt in his eyes was evident but Ellie was too overcome by her present feelings to care.

"Just hear me out?" He whispered to her.

"Why should I?" Ellie didn't know why she was still arguing with him. If she were smart, she would've left a long time ago.

"Because we both know that you're lying to yourself."

"What?" Ellie said, clearly taken aback.

Jacob shrugged. "It's true and you know it." His eyes narrowed and turned away from her.

"Now are you gonna join me for breakfast or am I gonna have to drag you?" Ellie was speechless and she didn't know what to think.

He was clearly a nut case. And yet she followed him when he started walking. She didn't question him as they neared a motorcycle parked a good 300 meters away from where they had stood and argued. Ellie wondered why she hadn't heard him pull up but other than that her head was spinning with emotions she didn't quite understand.

It wasn't until he climbed on the motorcycle and held out a hand for her to join him that Ellie hesitated.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I won't drive like a maniac." He grinned at her and for the second time since their first meeting, she couldn't help but admire his appearance. He was attractive – she couldn't deny him that, but despite his hulking figure and bulging biceps, Ellie couldn't help but trust what he said.

She nodded, took a deep breath, and climbed onto the bike.

The last thing Ellie remembered thinking was that maybe she was the one with the mental problem, not him. After all, she had just been yelling at him and now she was holding on to his waist?

"Yeah," she murmured to herself, "I am crazy."


End file.
